The Life Of A Teenage Vampire
by SkyeHathaway1995
Summary: Skye Regan isn't your normal teenager. She is bound to the Knight family as their family Guardian.  When the Knight's house is set on fire one night, Skye's life and everyone around her is in danger.  The story is better than the summary, plez read xoxox
1. Chapter 1

I woke to their screams and the smell of smoke. The fire hadn't reached my room yet, so I grabbed a cloth to cover my mouth with and headed to the door. I ran down the hall to Lara's room. I went to open the door but it was locked. Luckily there is more then one way to open a locked door. I took a step back, gave the door one big kick and it went crashing down. There was a lot of smoke in Lara's room, but for someone like me it was pretty easy to see. I stood in the door way for a bit trying to find her, there, she was over in the corner.

"Lara we have to go!" I yelled as I ran over to her.

"We can't the stairs are on fire, we can't get out." Her voice sounded like she had inhaled a lot of smoke. Not good.

"Well we can't stay here. Come on we'll go to my room." I helped her up off the ground. I gave her the cloth to cover her mouth with; she needed it more than I did. We ran to my room at the other end of the hall. I went over to my fridge and came back with a bottle of water.

"Here drink this, I'll be right back." I was going to look for her parents.

"Wait where are you going? Coz wherever it is I'm coming with you," she said.

"You can't. Just stay here and I'll be back!" I told her. I started to walk to my door; I was almost there when Lara grabbed hold of my wrist.

"What are you doing Lara?" I didn't need to ask, I already knew the answer.

"Please Skye, don't leave me here. If you're going I'm coming with you!" See I told you.

"No you're not! You're going to stay here and wait for me to come back and get you, ok?" I snapped at her. I was wasting my time arguing with her.

"They are my parents!" she yelled at me.

"I know that, you can't come though it's too dangerous for you. You not as strong as me and you've inhaled a lot of smoke. I can't let you die Lara," I had to take a breath because of the smoke and to study her face. I grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Lara, I swore to the elders that I would protect you and your family but I can't do that if you're dead, now can I. Please Lara just stay here and I'll be back!" I turned to leave.

"Skye, here take this, you'll need it if you're going down there," she said. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I don't need it; I don't intend to be down there for that long." After that I took of down the hallway.

Lara was right the fire had destroyed the stairs. Damn, now what the hell am I going to do? I had two options; I could go back to my room and hope that Lara's parents got out, or I could jump over the rail.

"SKYE!" It was Lara's mum, Tracy, whose voice called out for me. Ok time to jump. I put my hand on the railed and jumped. Four seconds later my feet hit the ground below; I whipped me head up when I heard her scream again. I stood up, trying to find a safe place to go, and that's when I saw him, I don't know where the hell he came from but as soon as I saw him I realised that I'd seen him before, but I couldn't remember where, maybe I had seen him at school before or maybe even at-

"Skye get back here!" It wasn't Tracy's voice this time, it was Lara's. I looked up at the top of the stairs, the fire had gotten bigger. I realised then and there I would have to make the hardest decision of my life. I had to choose between helping Lara's parents or leave them to help Lara. Shit. Ok let's just think about this for a second. If I went to Lara's parents we could climb out the window and I could run back around the other side of the house to my bedroom window, jump up and get Lara.

Ha yeah, easier said than done with this much smoke and fire.

"What do I do?" I asked myself. I looked back over to where the guy had been standing, but he wasn't there. Where the hell did he go? "Jesus Skye, don't worry about some guy and worry about what you have to do," I told myself.

While I was trying to figure out what to do, the fire had gotten bigger and it was getting closer. It was enough that I could feel the heat on my face. There was too much fire that I couldn't get to Tracy and Eric. I took one last glance over at the back door, just to make sure the guy wasn't standing there. Nope. He's gone.

"Skye, help me!" screamed Lara. I reached out with my mind and as I did I noticed two things, first, Lara wasn't the only person in my room and second….I couldn't feel her parent's minds anymore. Great. The smoke was stinging my eyes now and I could hardly breathe. I was running out of time, I need to get out of here and back to Lara.

_Lara can you hear me? _I thought to her. There was a long pause but she finally answered.

_Yeah I can hear you. Skye I need help, there's a guy here and he said you were dead and that I needed to go with him. Please Skye, help! _She thought back.

_I'm on my way, just hold on Lara._

I jumped back up to the top of the stairs and ran as fast as I could to my room. I got there and the door was shut and it was locked. I reached out to the mind of the other person in my room…it was him. The one that was downstairs before. That can mean a very good thing or a very, very bad thing. I punched a hole in the door and reached in to unlock it, but someone grabbed my hand and pulled, they pulled so hard they dislocated my arm and pulled the door down. _Thwack_. I landed on the ground hard and it hurt like hell. I picked myself up, popped my shoulder back into place and kicked into battle mode. My eye sight and hearing sharpened, my strength, speed and reflexes got stronger, I could feel two sharp fangs push into my bottom lip and out of the corner of my eye I could see my hair turning from black with dark blue to silver with metallic blue. The whole process took less than six seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

He was the first to attack; he kicked out with his leg and was surprised at how fast I was.

"Skye look out!" Lara yelled as he punched me in the stomach.

"Get out of here Lara!" I yelled and she climbed out the window. The guy went to go after her.

"Don't even think about it," I said as I him hit across the face. He got a few good hits in but I got more. He finally gave up, but not the way I would have liked, he pushed me into the wall, pulled out a gun and pointed it right in the middle of my head. I froze.

"Game over little one," he said.

"It game over when I say it is," I said as I kneed him in the stomach. He dropped the gun and dropped to the ground, I must have got him harder then I thought I did. I picked up the gun, pointed it at him, I put my foot on his chest to keep him on the ground. "Are you going to tell me who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked

"Go to hell!" he exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a no. Any las-" _Bang._ Something exploded outside. I forgot all about the guy and ran to my window. The first thing I saw was someone running out of our shed, with someone else chasing them, I realized that the first person who ran out was Lara. I heard a laugh from behind me and turned to see the guy up against the wall.

"Your friend out there isn't going to be around for much longer with Dimitri going after her, she'll end up just like your brother," he only just managed to get out because he was to busy laughing.

"I would shut up if I were you, coz if you don't, _you_ won't be around for much…" Time slowed down and everything seemed to piece together. I finally realized who this guy was, he was the one that killed Zach and I six years ago, _he_ was the one who had cut the brakes so we couldn't use them.

Time sped up again.

"You, it was you, you were at the club that night" I whispered.

"Of course it was me." He knew, I knew that it was him who killed me all those years ago. I took one last look at him, and then I shot him in the knee cap. He dropped to the ground, again, then I jump out the window and went after Lara. A million things were going through my mind as I ran. I couldn't quite get a hold on the guy that was chasing Lara, what did the guy say his name was…Dimitri, that was it.

Wait where did he go, I was to busy concentrating on other things I didn't even realise that Dimitri had gone back to the house, but now I have another problem…I couldn't find Lara.

_Lara, where are you? _ I thought to her.

_Look up, _she thought back. I looked up and there she was up the top of the tree I was standing under.

"Lara what are you doing up there?" I asked.

"Hiding." Was all she said.

"Well, you can come down, he's gone," I said.

"No he's not, he's going to come back, he told me," she said.

"Lara he went back to the house, he's not coming back," I said.

"We heard the gun shot Skye, he told me he was coming back to kill me, he said he was coming back right after he killed you," she whispered.

Lara was right, again, I could hear footsteps come towards us. They were hitting the ground to hard to be human, that can only mean one thing…Vampire. I took one glance around the forest to make sure I couldn't see the owner of the footsteps. Nope. I jumped up into the tree with Lara. I put her behind me so she was up against the tree trunk, got in a comfortable position and waited. A few moments later I saw him, he came out from behind a tree and just stood there with his eyes closed and listened.

Lara obviously didn't hear him approach because she was moving and that caught his attention. His eyes flew open, his head whipped up and he looked me straight in the eye.

_You should really find a better hiding spot, _he thought to me.

_How do you know I'm a mind reader? _I thought back.

_I know a lot about you Skye Regan, but let's not spend our time telling your life's story._

_Good idea…lets spend it doing this instead,_ I thought as I jumped out of the tree and straight into him. I heard Lara let out a little scream when I jumped.

"Skye stop it!" Lara shouted, even though I didn't turn around I could tell by her voice that she was smiling and laughing.

"Why, I'm having too much fun at the moment," I replied.

A split second and that's all it take's, I reminded myself. I've reminded myself that my whole life and yet sometimes I still get cocky. That was all he needed, for me to be distracted for a split second, that was his opening, when I was talking to Lara, and he took it. He dodged my kick, spun around and kicked me straight into a tree. I felt something wet and warm run down the side of my head. It took me a few seconds to gather myself again and when I did he went in for another hit. He got me good in the ribs and it hurt a lot. I was just about to drop to the ground but he grabbed onto my hair and pulled me up so I was standing. He had me pinned against the tree and I couldn't move, his fangs are only inches from my neck. Okay plane A didn't work, time for plane B. Mind control. I focussed real hard on his mind as I spoke.

"You don't want to do that," I said. He hesitated a moment.

"What…do…you mean?"

"I mean, you know you don't want to kill me. It's written all over your face and I can sense it in your mind," I said.

"No! Don't do that to me," he yelled trying to snap out of my control.

"You don't want to kill me or Lara. You want to let me go and you want to help us," I said. With that said he slowly let go of my hair and took a step back.

"Lara you can come down now," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I turned and looked up at her.

"Positive." Once Lara was on the ground I turned all my focus back to Dimitri.

"Now, you're going to tell us what you're doing here," I said. He hesitated for a bit and then he answered.

"We were sent to-" _Bang_. Both mine and Lara's screams rang out through the woods. Lara screamed out of fear, me…I screamed because of the pain that shot through my body. I looked down at my shoulder and there was a bullet hole with blood running down my shirt. _Bang_. Another shot went off and it got me just below the knee-cap. I lost control of Dimitri when the first shot went off and now he had his hands around my neck and me back against the tree.

"Lara run!" I screamed at her when she just stood there. She didn't listen to me when I spoke the first time but something woke up inside her when I spoke again.

"Lara get the hell out of here now!" She was off; she ran and didn't stop to look back. Dimitri shoved me against the tree and let me go.

"Shut up and don't move," he snapped.

"I think you and i both know I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I said.

"Dimitri go after the other girl, I'll handle this one," said the other guy when he reached us.

"No, we got what we wanted. The boss only said to get the Regan girl, he didn't say anything about the other one," hissed Dimitri. He obviously didn't like to be told what to do. I was starting to get a little light headed and my vision was going blurry. I was losing too much blood.

"Dimitri look," he said nodding to me. Dimitri turned his focus back to me and noticed I was losing way to much blood. I was just about to fall over when Dimitri grabbed me and put my arm around his shoulders to support me.

"If we don't get her out of here and back to the house she's not going to make it." I could only just make out Dimitri's words. My head was spinning and my whole body hurt. We started to walk, I finally gave into the darkness and I felt nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I was dreaming but something about it made it feel like real life. I was lying under the summer sun around our pool and I was wearing my favourite bikini.

"_You look like you're having fun." I jumped up so fast and turned around at the voice that spoke. When I saw whose voice it was I almost collapsed. It was Zach. Ok, now I'm certain this is a dream. He took a few steps towards me._

"_Skye you have to listen to what I'm about to say to you, ok?" he said._

"_Why? It's a dream," I said confused._

"_Skye this isn't a dream, well technically it is but that's not the point, I need you to listen and pay attention." He looked scared; ok I really don't get what's going on here. "Skye you have the ability to do so much, you have the power to do things, to make things happen, someone could want to use you or destroy you depending on the path you decide to follow, not everyone is in their right mind and not everyone has control, you have to-"_

_Everything went black. _

"_Zach!" I couldn't see him, I couldn't see anything. I heard something, it was like someone running, and a voice yelling, a voice so familiar but not clear enough I could make out who it was, it was male though, that much I was sure. I also knew that the voice was not safe._

"_Skye be safe and don't turn back, for anyone!"_

I sat up, scrap that, I tried to sit up I was so dizzy and faint I fell straight back down. As soon as you wake up you're meant to forget dreams, this one however I remembered. Remembered? Yes. Understood? No freakin way. I wanted to sleep again to try get more of the dream, but looking around at my surroundings the last thing I wanted to do was sleep, what I wanted to do was get out of this place. It was a room with four plain grey cerement walls and one steel door. It looked like a prison cell except this one didn't have the luxury of a wire bed; all I had was a towel on the ground. Clearly they weren't expecting visitors.

I tried to search with my mind to see if anyone else was in the building. Great, nothing. Ok now what… idea! Ok wasn't the best idea but there was nothing else to do, I went to the door and starting yelling and banging. What I excepted happened, nothing. What seemed like for ages I sat on my bed staring at the door. When I first woke up here it was in the middle of the room I had moved it to the furtherest spot from the door against the wall. I sat there watching the door in case someone decided to visit. Visiting hours had to be at some time.

This is getting ridiculous. I still felt a bit dizzy from the night before. I decided to look at my wounds and found that someone had cleaned them and bandaged them.

I just started to fall back into a deep sleep when I felt and heard someone enter the hallway. I jumped up and ran to the wall were the cell door was.

"Don't try and hurt me, I'm coming in," a women's voice came from on the other side of the door. She was human.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your head off," I snared back.

"I just want to talk." She entered through the door and stood in the middle of the room with no fear. Ha she obviously didn't know me to well.

"Why am I here? And who are you?" I didn't give her a chance to say anything I wanted answers.

"You're in no position to ask questions Miss Regan"

"You're in no position to hold me captive Miss…who gives a shit what your name is." I lunged at her and was able to catch her by surprise and throw her into the wall. I ran for the door, I was out it and about to run down the hallway that led to another door when someone grabbed me.

"What the fu-" He threw me against the wall. Where did he come from? The lady was the only person in the hallway.

"Hello again," he smiled and had his throat to me neck, "long time no see."

I wanted to wipe the smile off his face but I was still confused to how he got into the hall without me knowing, even now I couldn't feel him.

"Marcus let her go!" The women walked out of my cell.

"Yeah let me go!" I went to kick him in the leg but he threw me to the ground before I could. "Why do you want me? Who is your boss?"

"Skye! Skye! Is that you?"

"Dad?" Ok what the fuck! He's dead!

"Don't hurt her let her go! Why are you doing this?" His voice was coming from another cell that was next to mine. I didn't notice it before.

"Dad! Dad is that you?"

I ran to the door but Marcus grabbed me. "Not too fast little one." Ok I really hated this guy.

The women came over and I felt a sharp prick and then everything went black and I felt like I was falling.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up but this time it wasn't in a grey cell, this time I was in a room that looked like it was out of an old fashion movie. It had windows nearly to the ceiling with floral curtains that matched the furniture. The desk had to have been made in the 1800's if not before. I was laying down on one of the couches and a table sat in front of me with biscuits and a cup of hot chocolate. Now they start to be nice hosts?

I got up and went over to the desk. They left me here its not trespassing. There were papers scattered all over it but none of them made any sense to me. There was one thing though that I recognised. It was a picture of my dad stapled to a folder. I picked it up and looked, it had all our family history and… it had six pages that had a 'fake' death plan for my father. It was all made to look like my mother and father had died in a car crash but only my mother died. They kidnapped my father and then blew up the car. I tried to find more, something that would explain why my father and I were here. I looked through all the draws but still nothing.

In the corner there was an old wooden cupboard I ran over to it and started looking through it. BINGO. More papers, but this stuff I understood, it was about vampires. I got half way through and then I felt someone getting close. I could feel other people around but none had been coming this way. This one however was, I went back to the couch and waited.

It wasn't long and a man entered, he was a vampire. He didn't say anything and walked to the chair behind the desk. "You warmed the chair for me thanks, I do hate when it is cold."

"If I had known that I would have stood when I was looking through your things. Who are you?"

"Grant."

"Last name?"

"Tareus." He answered with such calmness in his voice, it was nearly soothing if we had been in a different situation. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes! I would like to know why I am here? How and why is my father alive? I want to know where my friend is? And I want to know how to get out of here!" I had forgotten about Lara.

"You know how your father is alive." He guested to my father's file that was still open on his desk.

"You didn't answer my other questions."

"I never said I would."

"Yes you did."

"No I asked if you wanted to know anything else, I never said I would answer them." He stopped talking but I wasn't happy with his answer so I just stared at him. "Oh come on Skye you will know everything soon enough. Why don't you just read all our minds and work it out yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I have been trying to read everyone's minds since I got here but I can't. All I get is a noise that sounds like fuzzy radio signals for a moment and then I'm shut out.

"So you have tried. Its amazing you can use your power without showing any effort or emotion on your face."

"Old man I think your clock is nearly up. You are talking crazy talk. Reading minds? Ha you read too many books." How does this guy know all this? Only Lara and some select people at the court know about it.

"Maybe some of the select people shouldn't have been trusted." He had a smug grin on his face.

_Are you reading my mind?_

_Well I don't think we are talking anymore so something is happening._ Jerk.

"How can you do that?" I didn't know what made me able to read minds, but I always thought I was the only one able to do it.

_You're not the only vampire with the ability to control and read minds._

"Get out of my head!" I now know how Lara felt whenever I went into her mind. I hate it.

_Ask nicely._

_Never._ I lunged at him as quickly as I could but it was no use he saw, I should say felt, it coming and stepped to the side. I went crashing into the wall. Shit.

_I thought you were a smart girl, but I have to say that was pretty disappointing._

"I told you to get out of my head!"

_And I told you to ask nicely._

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything _from_ you, I want _you._" He walked over to where I was still on the ground and put out a hand for me.

"No thanks," I stood up without his help and looked him in the eye. "I don't want anything from you, and you won't be getting anything from me."

"We'll see Skye." With that the women from before came in and walked up to me.

"What do you want?" She didn't answer but she went to get something from here pocket. "Wait." I looked at Grant; he held his hand up to the lady.

"Yes?" He looked impatient.

"I guess I'm going back to my cell?" I already knew that answer.

"You still could be the smart girl I thought you were." Man I hate his sarcasm.

"What if I need something, no one came before when I banged on the door."

_Think about it._

Once again I felt a sharp prick and then darkness followed.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke with a splitting headache, my vision was blurry and I didn't feel too good in the stomach. I tried to sit up but it was no use I fell straight back down. Great. I realised then that I wasn't on the ground anymore they had put a wire bed in. Ok now it looks like a prison cell.

I started to think about Lara. Is she ok? Where is she? Who is she with? I tried to reach out to her. Lara and I have a bond you see and no matter how far away from each other we are we can still communicate. We don't know how it formed, we just guessed because I was always with her and we were so close that it just happened. We also think that it could have to do with the fact that she was the one that turned me.

It was about two years ago. My brother and I were out to a club, it was our 18th birthday. My brother and I were really close. It was about 3am and we were both starting to get tried so we decided to head home. Many of Zach's friends had been out with us, at the time I was going out with one of his friends, Chace, that night however, he had cheated on me with some slut at the club so I had hit the alcohol pretty hard. Zach had a bit too but he didn't have as much as me, neither of us drank that often it was just I was so mad. I was meant to stay sober so I could drive us home but that didn't work out. I insisted that we get a taxi and I would pay for it. Zach didn't want to leave his car though. He had sobered up somewhat so we thought it would be ok, we didn't live that far from the club and we would go slowly. To get to our house you had to just go straight down the road for 8kms then turn off at the end into our driveway. We had never got home we went to turn at the end of the road and the brakes didn't work. It hadn't helped that it had been raining and we skidded into the electrical pole. We had both survived the crash but we were both losing a lot of blood. I don't remember what happened but Lara had filled me in once she thought I could handle it. Lara had been the first one to find us. We were both dead, both our hearts had stopped, but mine hadn't stopped for long. She bit me not exactly sure what she was doing. She told me that at first she thought it didn't work but then I started to breath. Sirens were coming down the road she didn't know what to do. I was breathing but I wasn't conscious. She left me in the car and watched from the side of the road. The paramedics treated me and took both my brother and I to the hospital. They declared my brother dead on scene. Two days later I was released from hospital and Lara's family took me in. Our families had been close but we never knew about them being vampires. Vampires can live among humans and they do very well. The stories about them not being able to be out in the sun, false. The stories about vampire's having red eyes and fangs, half and half, yer we do have fangs but we can control weather to show them or not, and eyes they are dark brown. The stories about killing people and drinking their blood dry, most modern day vampires don't go on killing spree's, there are a lot of blood donation centre's that are owned by vampires that are set up so we can go buy blood. Sure you still get those few vampires that go crazy and kill humans, that's why they still fear us. Also the stories about immortality, not true, wish it was though it would be awesome, most of us live till we are about 120 years old, the rumours are around because we are immune to diseases and any sickness and we heal wounds more quickly than humans. Another upside to being a vampire is that we are sexy, very attractive and humans are drawn to us.

Anyway back to it, since my brother's death I was brought up as part of the Night's family. They were so nice to me and-

Oh. My. God. They are dead, her parents are dead. It never hit me I never had time to mourn. I sat there starting at the ceiling, tears running down my face. How was Lara handling this?

I search hard for her but I couldn't find her, I couldn't connect. I just heard the fuzzy sounds again. This has never happened before.

_Grant!_

_Yes?_ I couldn't see him but I could tell from his voice that he had that smug look on his face.

_Please is she ok? Is Lara safe? Please you have to let me know. _I didn't realise but I was sobbing and I was begging him to tell me.

There was no answer.

_Bastard!_

Someone was coming. It was the female again. This time she didn't come in she just opened the door and walked down the corridor. I followed.

"So you're not going to knock me out this time?" I quickly caught up to her.

"We aren't going up to the house, its ok for you to know the way we are going today." So we were underground, this is going to be easier than I thought to get answers.

"Where are we going?"

"To the kitchens."


End file.
